Mistletoe
by Cup of Hot Coco
Summary: Everyone attempts to put all hard feelings aside and enjoy the festive season, but it isn't easy because of a certain chef…


"Merry Christmas!"

The last of the guests milled into the hotel, notably a few bigwigs of the IGO and the four Heavenly Kings, greeted by a table piled with assorted foods to suit everyone's palette's. In return for an invitation to the feast, all the guests had chipped in with the food, capture level and rarity across a numerous scale.

Rin had collected a range of plants and nutritious foods (truthfully, she brought a lot of sweets instead, but her brother didn't need to know that), Sani contributed only the finest ingredients, Toriko had brought whatever he caught in his spare time with Zebra doing the same to rival the weight difference between their catches (nobody really cared), and Coco had scrounged up some delicacies that didn't require as much hassle as the liquor supplied by the vice-president Mansom (and Jirou, although his were for drinking only), there was a pleasant buzz as plates were brought back and forth from the kitchen.

Zebra, however, had been watching the doors, waiting for the "main course" to arrive. Toriko had done his best to keep the little chef to himself, but this was the season of sharing, so it seemed only fair that Zebra receive something from Komatsu. He'd eventually given up waiting as the conversation died down, and went into the kitchen. At the group's table, everyone had settled down to personally thank the head chef for preparing such a large banquet.

Finally, the doors opened to the eager-eyed Komatsu with dessert, looking extremely pleased at the turnout, and how everyone cheered at his appearance. Zebra followed close behind, and his presence had seemed insignificant up until he held a flowering branch above the chef. Komatsu looked up at a smirking Zebra, who seemed to have a reason for doing this.

" **It's a mistletoe, so don't get cocky, kid,"** he said deviously and planted a kiss on Komatsu's cheek.

The room had suddenly turned cold, as if such an action was inconceivable for Zebra. Sani and Toriko had gotten up, yelling treason and such nonsense, whilst Coco, the only sane one of the four, lead Komatsu a little away from the fight, before things got ugly. Rin cheered Zebra's courage to make such a brave move, and soon, the table was surrounded with people conversing about what they'd witness — they thought to see Zebra lovingly pet a cat than kiss someone. Coco helped the small chef set the new plates on the table, and collected the used ones with a smile. Komatsu thanked him with a warm smile, and Coco himself couldn't help but smile as well as he knelt down to Komatsu's height.

" **Would you mind if I…?"** He asked the now blushing cook, who shyly nodded as Coco held his own branch of mistletoe, and pressed his lips upon Komatsu's forehead.

Now, everyone was staring at Coco in surprise, but also slight jealously. He had earned the title of "Gentleman of the Heavenly Kings" for a reason, after all. And, unlike how Sani and Toriko had reacted with Zebra, they shared a dark look between each other, as if establishing a competition. The two successful Heavenly Kings had returned to their seats as Komatsu pushed the dining cart back into the kitchen.

But, as Toriko seemed to absorb himself in the newly arrived feast, Sani followed Komatsu as he began unloading dishes, and the Heavenly King took it upon himself (in the name of all that is beautiful) to help, and he ended up cleaning everyone's dishes in a short span of time and returning them, with the assistance of his hair, and Komatsu's directions for where everything went. The kitchen was clean by the time dessert was finishing up, and both men returned, before Sani held up a mistletoe branch suggestively.

" **What about me?"** Sani asked aloud to spite the glutton, and Komatsu blushed a third time this evening, as the beauty delicately kissed his hand, in a princely fashion.

Toriko glared at Sani darkly for making the most of this chance (he was at a weak point — it was almost impossible to turn down anything Komatsu made unless by sheer willpower), and the chef scurried over to Toriko before he went and killed someone out of spite.

" **U-Um… Thank you for giving me this opportunity, to cook for everyone, Toriko-san…"** Struggling to find the words he wanted to say, Komatsu's cheeks burnt bright red as he held his own branch of mistletoe, and managed to kiss Toriko on the lips, however sloppy and light it was.

The table had quietened following this spectacle, awaiting the man's reaction eagerly. The gourmet hunter stood up from his seat, picking Komatsu up with his right, and putting him over his shoulder, and his left grabbing a variety of dessert toppings and sweets.

" **I'm going to kill you all later for this,"** he snapped, particularly at Zebra and Sani, and turned. Komatsu, now met by the remaining guests, received a chorus of wolf whistles and cheers. Zebra threw a couple of jeers that Toriko ignored, Sani had begun arguing with Rin about her over-the-top parfait, and Coco gave the cook an apologetic smile. Komatsu felt himself stiffen in fright, afraid of what Toriko had in store, as he carried him out.

Well, in the very least, he'd made sure he bought everyone their presents early, and made extra sure to write his will, _just_ in case.


End file.
